Blind
by Min Hi
Summary: [Oneshoot!] Chanyeol mengalami kecelakaan dan membuat matanya mengalami kebutaan. Baekhyun mengidap penyakit AIDS dan merupakan bawaan turuan dari kedua orang tuanya. Mereka berdua mengakhiri hidup mereka bersama-sama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi dengan damai ke surga./ChanBaek Couple! (Main cast)/Warning! Genderswitch! Typos!/RnR joseyo ne, chingu.


Title: **Blind**

Author: Song Min Hi ^^

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Angst

Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun

Disclaimer: Chara bukan milik aku, tapi ceritanya milik aku. ^^

Warning: Genderswitch, typos, OOC, alur berantakkan, aneh, gaje, kurang panjang, etc.

* * *

><p><em>"Jebal, Chanyeol. Jangan buat hubungan kita semakin rumit, aku lelah jika kau terus memperlakukanku seperti ini. Aku ingin dicintai dengan tulus bukan karena kau dipaksa, akhiri saja semua ini kalau kau sudah bosan denganku."<em>

Perkataan Baekhyun itu terus terbayang jelas di otak Chanyeol, seharusnya dia tidak bersikap acuh dan mengabaikan Baekhyun semenjak mereka berdua ditunangkan enam bulan yang lalu. Bukankah hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sangat dekat, bahkan mereka sudah bersahabat baik semasa kuliah dulu. Chanyeol terlalu bodoh sudah membuat Baekhyun selalu menangis selama ini, akan tetapi masih belum terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Selama orang tua mereka belum membatalkan pertunangan ini, Chanyeol mencoba berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun meskipun gadis bermata sipit itu masih kesal padanya.

Chanyeol tetap melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, dia ingin segera cepat-cepat datang ke rumah Baekhyun. Dia merasa waktunya tidak lama lagi, sebuah ketakutan yang akhir-akhir ini terlintas di benak Chanyeol tentang kematian sudah membuatnya sadar akan kesalahannya selama ini terhadap Baekhyun dan hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun tanpa dia sadari sebelumnya.

TIIIIIIINNNNN!

Chanyeol tidak menyangka jika ada sebuah truk tiba-tiba memotong arah jalannya, dia tidak sempat menginjak pedal rem dan semuanya berakhir dengan sebuah kecelakaan yang cukup mengejutkan. Truk tersebut terguling ke trotoar beberapa saat, sedangkan mobil Chanyeol rusak berat dan si pengemudi langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya baru saja terbentur keras, beberapa pecahan kaca mobil juga sempat masuk ke dalam matanya.

Orang-orang sekitar yang melihat kecelakaan itu bergegas berhamburan mendekat ke tempat kejadian, salah seorang dari mereka mulai menghubungi _ambulance_ dan yang lainnya mencoba membantu membawa tubuh tak berdaya Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya. Mereka hanya bisa memberikan tatapan prihatin, kepala Chanyeol bersimbah banyak darah dan dadanya kembang kempis berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyak agar tetap bisa bernapas.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah di bawa ke rumah sakit, dokter langsung memberitahukan keadaan Chanyeol yang baru saja diperiksa tadi. Kedua orang tuanya tampak sangat bersedih, mereka tidak bisa percaya kalau putra tunggal mereka tersebut mengalami musibah kecelakaan tanpa mereka duga-duga sebelumnya.

"Keadaan putra Anda berdua sedang berada dalam kritis, kami tidak bisa berbuat lebih pada matanya. Meskipun kami sudah melakukan operasi untuk membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca mobil di dalam matanya dan dia diberikan donor mata, tetap saja penglihatannya tidak dapat berfungsi lagi karena bagian-bagian tertentu di matanya sudah terinfeksi. _Mianhamnida_ atas ketidak nyamaan ini, tapi kami hanya bisa melakukan sampai di sini saja terhadap putra Anda berdua," jelas Dokter sedetail mungkin.

"Berarti putra kami akan mengalami kebutaan begitu, _Sonsaengnim_?" tanya Heechul mencoba untuk tidak terisak.

"Benar, Nyonya. Walaupun begitu, keadaan putra Anda akan berangsur-angsur membaik dengan perawatan yang kami berikan untuknya nanti," jawab Dokter apa adanya.

"_Khamsahamnida_, _Sonsaengnim_," ujar Leeteuk sambil mengelus lembut bahu istrinya, bermaksud berusaha menenangkan Heechul.

"_Cheonmahamnida_, Tuan. Saya pergi dulu, Anda bisa menghubungi saya kalau ada yang ingin Anda bicarakan dengan saya nanti," pamit Dokter menunduk sopan sebelum meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri yang tengah berduka itu.

"_Nde_, _Sonsaengnim_," balas Leeteuk ikut menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jangan beritahukan ini dulu pada Baekhyun dan orang tuanya, biarkan Chanyeol beristirahat dengan tenang. Aku juga tidak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih, aku dengar dia baru saja bertengkar dengan Chanyeol kemarin," pinta Heechul akhirnya menangis sesegukan di dalam dekapan sang suami.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan merahasiakan ini dari mereka sementara waktu," sahut Leeteuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istri tercintanya yang bergetar.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, perban yang menutupi mata Chanyeol akhirnya dilepas. Matanya memang dapat terbuka secara perlahan namun yang hanya dilihatnya sekarang adalah semuanya gelap, tidak ada cahaya yang ditangkap oleh retinanya. Pandangannya berubah sangat sendu, dia tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun lagi dan bagaimana caranya dia bisa menjalani hidup tanpa melihat dunia sekitar dengan keadaan mata yang buta?

"_Eomma_," panggil Chanyeol parau.

"_Ne_, sayang," sahut Heechul pelan, air matanya sudah berlinang deras sejak dari tadi.

"Aku buta, apa Baekhyun tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Chanyeol rendah.

"_Anio_, Chanyeol," jawab Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun putranya tersebut tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Bisakah suruh dia kemari? Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, aku sangat merindukannya," pinta Chanyeol mulai terisak.

"Nanti saja, sayang. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ akan memberitahukan tentang keadaanmu ini pada Baekhyun dan orang tuanya sampai mereka siap untuk mendengarnya," elak Heechul sangat berat hati jika menolak permintaan Chanyeol kali ini.

"_Jebal_, _Eomma_. Aku hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun lagi, aku akan mengatakan semua kesalahanku padanya selama ini dan mengungkapkan isi hatiku kalau aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun," seru Chanyeol menutup mulutnya sedikit dengan punggung tangan untuk menahan tangisannya agar tidak terdengar jelas.

"Baik, Yeollie. _Eomma_ akan menelpon Baekhyun sekarang, kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu," ucap Heechul langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol panggil pada nomor Baekhyun.

Berselang kurang dari semenit, Baekhyun akhirnya menjawab juga. Bibir Heechul bergetar hebat setelah mendengar suara merdu Baekhyun, calon menantunya itu pasti sangat terpukul saat melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang.

_"Yeoboseyo, Nyonya Park,"_ suara Baekhyun terdengar belum tahu apa-apa dari seberang sana.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, sudah kubilang panggil aku dengan _Eomma_ saja," koreksi Heechul sembari tersenyum miris.

_"Ne, Eomma. Ada apa Eomma menghubungiku?"_ tanya Baekhyun santai.

"Datanglah ke rumah sakit, nanti _Eomma_ kirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan," jawab Heechul tidak mau berbasa-basi lagi.

_"Mm, algaeseumnida, Eomma," _Baekhyun tidak bertanya lagi, Heechul jadi sedikit curiga atas perubahan sifat Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tunggu beberapa menit lagi, Baekhyun akan segera menemuimu. Semoga hubungan kalian tetap terjalin dengan baik, _Eomma_ sangat menyukai Baekhyun bukan hanya kau saja," canda Heechul membelai lembut surai hitam legam Chanyeol.

Suasana kembali menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya terdengar suara deru napas Chanyeol yang memburu. Rupanya _namja_ bermata lebar tersebut sudah tidak sabar lagi menantikan kehadiran kekasih hatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah merubahnya menjadi seorang Chanyeol yang dulu, si anak muda yang ceria dan riang tidak sekaku sekarang.

Lima belas menit sudah berlalu, Baekhyun belum kunjung datang juga. Mungkin gadis manis itu sedang terjebak macet, membuatnya harus terlambat menemui Chanyeol yang sudah sangat merindukannya terutama suara Baekhyun yang terkadang melengking indah di pendengaran Chanyeol.

Tok tok…

Pasti itu Baekhyun, Heechul langsung membukakan pintu untuknya dan benar saja! Dia nampak terlihat masih segar di usianya yang sudah dewasa ini dan digenggamannya terdapat keranjang buah berukuran sedang yang terbungkus rapat dengan plastik bening.

"_Mian ne_, _Eomma_. Aku lama sekali datangnya, aku sempat terjebak macet tadi di jalan," ucap Baekhyun tersenyum bersalah.

"_Gwenchana_, Baekhyun. Cepat masuk, Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar lagi menantikan kehadiranmu sejak dari tadi," suruh Heechul mendorong calon menantunya tersebut untuk segera masuk, sedangkan dia memilih keluar meninggalkan Chanyeol agar dia dapat bersama berduaan dengan Baekhyun saja tanpa ada gangguan yang lain.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun perlahan duduk di sisi ranjang yang Chanyeol tiduri.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mulai meraba di sekitarnya untuk bisa menggapai tangan mungil Baekhyun, kemudian mengecupnya dengan sayang dan dalam.

"Ada apa dengan matamu, hm? Ini tanganku, _Oppa_," kata Baekhyun yang malah menggenggam tangan Chanyeol duluan.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh, apa kau masih kesal padaku?" tanya Chanyeol tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi.

"_Aniya_, aku tidak mungkin bisa merasa kesal padamu. Apa kau mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu sampai membuat matamu tidak bisa melihat lagi seperti ini?" jawab Baekhyun sambil menyentuh hati-hati salah satu kelopak mata Chanyeol.

"_Ne_, darimana kau tahu?" Chanyeol mencoba meresapi sentuhan ringan Baekhyun di matanya.

"Aku juga punya rahasia yang harus segera kau ketahui," Baekhyun secara diam-diam menjauhkan tangannya, sorot matanya tersirat akan keputus asaan yang sangat kental pada kenyataannya sekarang.

"Apa itu? Cepat katakana padaku, _Chagiya_!" seru Chanyeol dengan asal meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya erat.

"Hiks, aku mengidap penyakit AIDS dan dokter sudah memponis hidupku tidak akan lama lagi," Baekhyun langsung mencurahkan semua bebannya dengan menangis keras dalam dekapan hangat Chanyeol.

"_J_-_jinjayo_?" desis Chanyeol benar-benar tidak percaya tentang hal ini.

"_Ne_, _Oppa_," Baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Chanyeol.

"_Kajja_, kita mati bersama. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lebih dahulu daripadaku, aku berharap selalu terus berada di sampingmu," ajak Chanyeol mulai bertindak gila.

"Bagaimana caranya, _Oppa_?" gumam Baekhyun tetap menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya di pelukan Chanyeol yang sudah berubah posesif sekarang padanya.

"Terserah kau saja, asalkan kau tidak tersiksa dengan kehidupanmu sekarang yang begitu kejam," jawab Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang serius.

"Ikuti aku, _Oppa_," Baekhyun perlahan memandu Chanyeol turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Chanyeol menurut saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, yang dia tahu Baekhyun akan membawanya ke surga bersama dengannya juga nanti. Tuhan pasti mau berpihak pada mereka, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan muda yang harus mengakhiri hidup mereka demi kebahagiaan yang ingin mereka capai kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback~~~

_Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya, dia baru saja mendapat kabar yang sangat buruk dari orang tuanya. Mereka berdua mengidap penyakit AIDS dan Baekhyun ikut tertular juga, tapi resiko kematian padanya sangat tinggi karena Baekhyun selalu tertekan selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini. Baekhyun rasanya ingin bunuh diri sekarang juga namun ingatannya tentang Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niat terlarangnya tersebut untuk sementara waktu._

_"Sayang, buka pintunya. Kami tidak bermaksud menutup-nutupi penyakit itu padamu, kami hanya ingin memberitahukan hal tersebut sampai kau siap untuk mendengarnya," teriak Eunhyuk dari luar kamar Baekhyun, sang ibu terus berusaha untuk membuat putrinya itu mengerti terhadap keadaan mereka bertiga sekarang._

_"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Eomma. Biarkan aku menjernihkan pikiranku, aku tidak mau diganggu dulu," balas Baekhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya yang hina dengan selimut tebal kesayangannya yang setiap malam selalu membuatnya hangat dan merasa aman._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus turun saat makan malam nanti. Eomma tidak mau sampai melihat kau semakin sakit, jangan membuat kami berdua merasa terbebani lagi, sayang," nasihat Eunhyuk perlahan beranjak dari depan pintu kamar putrinya tersebut._

_"Hiks, Oppa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, aku ingin kau mendengar keluhanku tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun dan menjadi sandaranku saat aku sedang bersedih seperti ini," desis Baekhyun sambil menatap photo mesranya dengan Chanyeol._

_"Kapan kau kembali? Aku sangat merindukanmu, Oppa. Aku berharap bisa mencintaimu sampai napas terakhirku nanti, bisakah kau berada di sampingku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi pada bingkai photo yang dipegangnya, tapi dia hanya mendapat jawaban yang tidak berarti dari kicauan burung di luar jendela kamarnya seakan memberikan ucapan perpisahan untuk Baekhyun sebelum gadis mungil itu pergi dari dunia ini._

_"Bisakah aku pergi dengan damai kelak? Aku hanya bisa berharap pergi bersama ke surga denganmu, Oppa. Apa kau mau ikut? Aku memang gila jika berbicara sendiri seperti ini," ejek Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri sembari tertawa kecil, menganggap semuanya hanya mimpi belaka._

Flashback Off~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Di sanalah mereka sekarang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menunggu ajal untuk segera menjemput mereka. Mereka berdua terlihat bertingkah gila dengan hanya berdiri mematung di tengah jalan raya yang ramai, tapi belum ada satupun mobil yang mau menabrak mereka. Chanyeol ingin mengulang perbuatan bodohnya sebulan yang lalu, dia sudah siap untuk benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini bersama Baekhyun menuju surga yang abadi. Jadi mereka berdua bisa merajut kasih lebih lama dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta satu sama lain dengan damai.

"_Yaa_, anak muda! Cepat menyingkir, aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengendalikan kemudi mobilku!" teriak seorang pengemudi paruh baya tampak sangat panik, karena pedal remnya blong.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya, selamat tinggal dunia. Kini kami berdua akan meninggalkanmu," gumam Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Baekhyun," Chanyeol perlahan memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"_Nado_ _saranghaeyo_, _Oppa_," Baekhyun ikut mencondongkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol, sebelum mobil itu menabrak pasangan muda tersebut. Bibir mereka sudah menyatu dalam dan hanya lumatan kecil yang bisa Chanyeol berikan untuk Baekhyun.

Semua orang yang melihat adegan romantis yang dramatis tersebut hanya bisa diam saja, Tuhan sudah merenggut nyawa mereka berdua dan mereka terbaring bersama dengan senyum penuh kedamaian. Bahkan banyak orang yang langsung menghampiri jasad mereka yang tak berdaya lagi ikut tersenyum, meskipun di lubuk hati mereka cukup bersedih jika mengingat kejadian tadi. Chanyeol tetaplah milik Baekhyun, sebaliknya juga Baekhyun tetaplah milik Chanyeol. Sang Maha Kuasa sejak awal memang telah mentakdirkan mereka berdua untuk bersama-sama, maut bukan menjadi penghalang hubungan erat yang terjalin di antara mereka selama ini. Cinta mereka tetap tumbuh terus menerus bagaikan air yang mengalir, walaupun mereka sekarang sudah berada di dunia lain.

* * *

><p>—<strong>END—<strong>

* * *

><p>Huhu, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fanfic baru aku ini? Aku terinspriasi dari MV Jin Eonni yang Gone itu, tapi aku buat alurnya jauh berbeda dari aslinya. Kalau ada kesamaan dengan fanfic aku yang satu ini, mohon dimaklumi ya. Aku benar-benar membuatnya dari pemikiran otakku sendiri, gak ada maksud untuk memplagiat.<p>

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ne, chingu~! ^^


End file.
